


东京的某个角落 3

by forget_forgive



Category: King & Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forget_forgive/pseuds/forget_forgive





	东京的某个角落 3

7

永濑想，一定是酒店的床太软，他才会这样轻易被推倒，无法挣扎地陷在里面。

平野按着他的肩，吻得毫无章法，灼热的呼吸喷得哪里都是。永濑还来还不及反应发生了什么，呼吸停滞，缺氧使大脑一片空白，下意识紧紧闭上嘴。然后他想推开平野，但巨大的体格差面前，任凭用尽全力，也无济于事。

全身的力气仿佛被抽干，平野的舌头搅得他大脑一团糟，他渐渐软下了挣扎，任由平野在他身上动作。永濑睁开眼睛试图去弄清楚现在的状况，却发现平野也在看他。

这个距离太近了，视线无法聚焦，但对方眼中强烈复杂的情绪还是令永濑心慌想要逃避。

他觉得那是一种掠食者的眼神，像猎豹。

却又莫名的悲伤。

平野终于觉察到身下永濑的变化，松开他肩膀，侧过头喘着气。

“对不起。”理智回潮，平野从他身上起来，“我……”

“我……”永濑虚虚地抓回平野的手，放在自己胸口上，“不知道为什么，我心跳得好快……”

说这话的时候永濑气还没喘匀，眼睛里泛着水光。

可平野不止摸到了永濑的心跳，还看到因为刚才的挣扎，从永濑扯松的浴袍领口里露出的那条项链，那条他们之前一起戴过的项链。

永濑握着自己的手指还在微微颤抖。

他把那只手扣向头顶，又俯身压上去。

“廉……”

他晚上来原本只是想解释一下昨天的话，其实不想这么快，尽管他对永濑是不是喜欢自己还算是有自信，但是当永濑的腿缠上他腰的时候。

“别怪我。”

永濑很清楚身上这具身体的力量和热度，可当真正被进入时候，陌生的疼痛和满涨感，还是让他不由得紧绷起来。平野一寸一寸抚摸过他身体的每一处，想让他放松下来，可指尖所到之处却像是燃起了火花，仿佛要被灼伤。

平野做得很小心，温柔缠绵的节奏让永濑产生一种，他们是相爱着的错觉。他太想念平野的拥抱，想念那份体温和触感。永濑知道，他与平野默契多年，熟悉对方的每一个动作，理解每一句别人听不懂的话，接话抛梗信手拈来。但现在他却笨拙地不知该做出怎样的反应，只能闭着眼，小口小口地喘气，没忍住流下眼泪来。

永濑这个样子让平野慌了，又心疼又紧张无措。他不顾自己也被卡得生疼，吻了吻永濑的眼睛，抹掉一脸的眼泪和冷汗。

“别怕…别怕…”

“难受？”

“怎么样觉得舒服告诉我。”

“廉…”

“不要不出声好不好？”

但永濑咬住嘴唇，莫名的倔强和自尊心让他忍着没有发出声音。刚才已经是他主动的极限了，他做不到发出放荡的呻吟，告诉平野他喜欢这样或是那样。

他从没见过这样的平野，即使他们现在这么的亲密，依然分不清平野此时对他，究竟是爱，是占有，或者只是单纯地寻求一夜欢愉。他害怕这一切都是自己的一厢情愿，只好在翻滚升腾的欲望里，把那些蠢蠢欲动的部分压抑在身体里，挤成更多的汁液流出来。

“我喜欢你，廉。”

他不知道平野是怎么看穿他的心思。

“你看看我。”

带着喘息的气音让他的眼泪更凶了。

所以都不是错觉。

这次永濑再没有去回避平野的眼睛。无法忍耐的快感和爱意蔓延开来，永濑扶着平野的肩膀，软软地叫着对方的名字，被一次又一次的冲撞逼出呻吟。

“紫耀…”

8

结束之后永濑枕在平野结实的手臂上。平野一下一下抚着他的后背，啄吻他微张的嘴唇，调匀他的呼吸。

“难受吗？”

平野又这样问他。

永濑闭着眼小幅度地摇了摇头，在平野怀里换了个更舒服一点的姿势。

平野又去捋顺他因为激情乱掉的圆滚滚的后脑勺，像是抚摸一只温驯的猫。

“那我把空调调高一点吧，你头发里全是汗。”

永濑还是没有出声，只是往平野怀里缩了缩，向他的体温贴得更紧了一些。

平野扯过被子裹在两个人身上，然后摸过永濑的侧颈，细细摩挲他的吊坠。

“什么时候？”

“合宿之后吧，记不清了。突然就想换回来了。”永濑顿了顿，不想显得太在意，“你的那条呢？”

永濑的声音听起来有点疲惫，半阖着眼睛，酒店的床头灯照在他半边脸上，看起来格外的柔和。平野只觉得要在满腔爱意里化掉了，想说的话太多，争先恐后地堵在喉咙，反而不知道该先说什么才好，只好又低下头去亲吻永濑。细细密密的，无关情欲，只有失而复得的欣喜。

喘息的间隙，永濑的手摸索着向上，按住了平野的嘴唇。

“真的很软啊…还有，你预谋多久了？“

“我发誓我没有！真的就只是…没忍住。”

“太喜欢你了嘛。”

“对不起哦。”

“以后慢慢有经验了会让你舒服起来的。”

“要不要再试一试？”

永濑被平野突然脱线的直球弄笑了。

“你就欺负我吧…”

平野小心地咬住永濑的手指，舌尖绕着指尖打转。

“那你…喜欢吗？”

沉默片刻。

“喜欢。”

“全部都喜欢。”

情事过后的困意席卷而来，永濑的声音越来越小，然后平野察觉怀里的重量沉了下来。

他回身关掉了灯，把永濑往怀里收了收，轻轻吻了吻他的额头。

睡吧。

9

回程的保姆车上，正在和岸看恋爱小视频的高桥，敏锐地觉察到最后一排和以往明显不一样的气氛。

永濑居然抱着平野的胳膊睡得摇摇欲坠。

而平野带着墨镜笑容微妙。

这很不正常。

有情况。

绝对有情况。

高桥没有暂停掉视频，他碰了碰旁边的岸和神宫寺。三个人借着外放的掩护，扒着座椅回头，又悄悄扭回来。

打开line群。

海：你们不觉得奇怪吗？

岸：大惊小怪

跟着一个不屑的贴纸。

岸：不信你问神

神：这不是显而易见的吗

紫：这不是显而易见的吗+1

海：诶？！怎么你也？！

紫：还有你们看个小视频吵死了

紫：廉昨天很累了让他好好睡会儿

永濑又回到东京的家。漫长的梅雨季终于过去，几盆热带植物长势极好，那些他曾以为已经枯萎的枝叶，又歪歪扭扭地生长起来。久违的阳光下，连窗外远处东京塔的色彩都变得明快起来。

他拉上了一半窗帘，枕在平野腿上看电影。平野有一搭没一搭地往他嘴里塞爆米花。

两个人的手机响个不停。

“明天有花火大会！”

“好久没有一起出去玩了！”

”想去捞金鱼…”

“工作结束大家一起去看花火吧怎么样！”

是高桥在群里发的一长串。

永濑放下手机，哼着歌从沙发上跳起来去挑浴衣。试了这件换那件，嘴里还在念叨：“肯定人很多很挤啊，又得热得一身汗。而且最后绝对去不成吧，绝对会被发现的所以绝对不会让去的。只能在公司楼上看看，或是回家的时候从车里看，还捞金鱼，妄想……”

那你还试衣服试得这么起劲。

当然这话平野没敢说出来。

“你看这件怎么样？”永濑转过身。

“好看好看，你穿哪件不好看。”

“敷衍！”永濑佯装生气。

平野一边上前给他抹平浴衣上的褶皱，一边想起什么似的。

“不如等有假期了，再去你家那边玩玩吧。”

“除了八尾Ario。”

“以前你都没怎么带我去过其他地方。”

“怎么办啊我好期待——”

说着平野从背后环上永濑，下巴蹭着他的肩膀撒娇。

“喂八尾可是个好地方啊！……好好好到时候带你去玩别的。”

永濑有点无奈地笑起来，握住那只探进他浴衣领口作祟的手，靠过头去贴了贴平野的嘴唇。

fin.


End file.
